


Comforting

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_PWP [8]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: (Crying Kink), Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: As soon as the first tear dropped from Minkyun’s face, Seungjun’s jaw tensed. He knew this was strange, he tried to hide it best he could, but Minkyun always got so clingy.
Relationships: Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: FaeFauna_PWP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195703
Kudos: 13
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Comforting

As soon as the first tear dropped from Minkyun’s face, Seungjun’s jaw tensed. He felt like he just ate the most sour candy in the world, and all saliva went to try and rehydrate his mouth. His lips became dry and he forgot that he could wet them himself, the only option his mind came up with was to moisturize them with the drops flowing from the other’s eyes.

He didn’t pay attention to the movie anymore, he forgot the sadness that the heart wrenching film had brought him when sinful desires boiled up. All that had his attention was the other’s dismay.  
This wasn’t a new view, he had seen Minkyun sad and crying before, Minkyun was an open book with his emotions and always came crawling to others for attention when he was in a poor mood.

The day Seungjun first noticed himself getting turned-on by it, he felt he had a problem, felt like this was something weird. To get horny over another’s sadness wasn’t normal.  
No matter how bad he felt it was, he always found himself getting riled up at the sight of tears. The raw, fragile emotion which they contained, was just so beautiful. The aesthetic of someone's face, a mess under the despair, was so enchanting.  
Someone crying just did something with him. 

Normally, people would only take care of a crying person. They would just take them in their arms and comfort them until they stopped. They would let them go and check up on them every so often afterwards, if needed.  
He knew that and he did it himself. Hug and comfort the person to make them feel better. He wouldn’t even feel the arousal at first... but as soon as the initial sadness was over, he wanted to make a mess of them. 

The difference this time, Minkyun's tears weren't ones of personal sadness, they were made because of a fictional scene and it made Seungjun's urge rise up instantly. 

It wasn’t because he wasn't empathetic, it genuinely hurt him whenever another would feel bad enough to cry. He instantly wanted to make sure they were alright.  
The conflict in his emotions always confused him. He still felt for them, even though he got turned-on. Maybe it was that intense feeling of empathy that made him so conscious of the other’s tears.  
However he tried to rationalize it, if it was just because he found it pretty, because he felt like it would help them or because it was simply just what happened—he always felt awkward whenever the situation arose. 

Especially with Minkyun it was bad.

Not only because of some underlying feelings, the situation made him seem so small and frail and Seungjun wanted to protect him, yet indulge in him.  
Whenever Minkyun started to cry, he would let it all flow and be heard, it was raw and guttural. The contorted face, the wet cheeks, the hitching breaths...it was Seungjun’s favourite.

Yet, he never admitted anything. Not only because he felt it was embarrassing, but also because they weren't exactly ‘lovers’.  
Although, this could also not be called a casual ‘friends with benefits’ relationship either. Whenever asked, neither knew the answer. They themselves knew what they wanted to be, what step they hoped they’d take, but both were too afraid to potentially ruin this connection with potentially unreciprocated feelings.

So, they kept up what they had, and today, it brought them to watch a film together as they had gotten bored after a long day.

As soon as the movie made Minkyun cry, Seungjun cursed himself for not checking the contents of the film. If he knew it was emotional, he would never have put it on.  
A single glistening path trailing from the inner corner of Minkyun's eye grabbed all Seungjun's attention. His heart sank with the first small hitching of the other’s breath. A part of Seungjun despised the other's emotional distress, and he placed a hand on Minkyun’s knee to try and comfort him, yet, another part of his mind had already started to undress him, already fantasized about the other moaning through the unrhythmical breathing.

The credits were rolling alongside Minkyun's tears and the soft swaying music made the other only more emotional. The heavily stuttered breath as the final scene replayed in Minkyun's mind, made Seungjun jump. He wrapped his arms around Minkyun and pulled him close.

"Im sorry, I didn't know this was going to be such a sad movie," Seungjun said.

"It's… it's okay," Minkyun answered through sniffles. 

He removed himself and smiled.  
Seungjun nearly shuddered at the view, the puffy red eyes that stared at him, made him want to close their distance.  
He placed a hand on Minkyun's tense cheek to brush away some tears. Seeing such beauty, he almost muttered a compliment under his breath.  
Seungjun's gentle gesture made Minkyun shuffle closer and bury his face in the other's neck. 

The tears fell on Seungjun's skin, the warm water and Minkyun's desperation for the contact made Seungjun's resolve falter further. It made him freeze for a second and Minkyun spoke up.

"I want..to—to cuddle," he mumbled.

The small voice made the other giggle. "We're cuddling right now, aren't we?"

"No…"

With his voice still not fully in his control, Minkyun just went to show what he meant and pushed Seungjun into his back and crawled in between the backrest of the couch and the slim figure, almost pushing Seungjun off the couch. 

"I'm gonna fall," he warned.

"Just come...closer then," Minkyun joked between hitching breaths.

Once Minkyun started crying he found it hard to control himself. He would become a mess for a while, and within the safety and privacy of their dorms he didn't care to collect himself anytime soon.

"It's alright," Seungjun shushed the other and patted his fluffy hair. 

More of the hitching breaths echoed through Seungjun's ears, every wretched noise made goosebumps trickle up on his skin.  
Seungjun feared being found out if they pressed their bodies together, so he kept himself on his back, trying to balance well enough to stay on the couch.  
To make himself more comfortable, Minkyun laid his whole body on top of Seungjun.

"I can't...breathe, Kyun," Seungjun choked with the weight on him, although he still hugged the other.

A small murmur came from the big figure and he shuffled around to spread his weight a little better and lay only half of it on Seungjun's body. The shift made Minkyun's thigh brush over the other's bulge, who hoped it wasn't noticed, or that Minkyun would at least not comment on it.

"What did you think of the movie?" Seungjun asked before the opportunity was there.

"It was nice," Minkyun tried to answer, "the ending was just...sad."

"It'll be alright."

Minkyun lifted his head and looked at the other, flashing another tearful smile that tortured Seungjun further. He desperately tried to distract his mind, think of anything else or convince himself this was bad.

"Hey, Jun?" Minkyun hummed.

"Hm?"

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Not really. It was a sad ending but maybe it didn't hit me that hard," Seungjun lied, but he wasn't going to say that Minkyun's tears made it so he didn't register the ending properly. 

Not knowing what else to say, Minkyun buried his face back into Seungjun's neck. Who held his breath when a soft kiss was placed on his skin. He wanted to push Minkyun away. Not because he didn't like the action, but because he didn't want to be found out.

"I thought we were just going to cuddle…" he tried.

"We are. I'm just giving you kisses as well."

Seungjun chuckled softly. "Alright."

Minkyun snuggled even closer and another brush over his erection startled Seungjun. He moved his lower part away as a reflex and miscalculated the space.  
Flailing his arm for hold-on, he fell off the couch. 

Minkyun's crying was mixed with a small giggle.

"I told you I would fall off," Seungjun sighed, feeling a burn in this lower back.

"Sorry," the other chuckled. 

The silly display almost made Minkyun's crying less, but his brain seemed to have a vengeance and decided to replay a sad scene once again and tears started all over.

"Hey," Seungjun shushed when he got back up, "it's alright."

"I…" Minkyun sniffled again. "I—I know."

While reaching out a hand, Seungjun suggested: "Come, let's cuddle somewhere more spacious."

Minkyun took his hand and let himself be guided to Seungjun's bedroom and laid on his bed, quickly pulling the other next to him. 

Seungjun stumbled and fell on top but had no time to reposition himself as Minkyun quickly took him into a desperate hold. Seungjun tried to somehow disconnect their lower bodies, move himself to the side, but Minkyun just held him tight.

"It's fine, I don't care that you have a boner just hug me," he muttered.

Embarrassment fell over Seungjun, Minkyun didn't question why the other had a hard-on, but that didn't take away from the fact he was just exposed. Even with the reassurance, Seungjun tried to move their hips apart, just so he wouldn't accidentally grind against Minkyun. 

"Stop...moving away," Minkyun muttered with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry," Seungjun answered and gave in, just laying himself on top while trying to ease his mind.

He was thrown to the side as Minkyun positioned them both to lay sideways.  
More stuttering breaths fell out into Seungjun's neck. Slim fingers brushed into Minkyun's hair as comfort. 

It took a while for Minkyun to calm down. Every hitched breath made Seungjun's dick twitch, it took so agonizingly long and Seungjun cursed himself for wanting to ruin a comforting moment with sex. He tried his hardest to ignore everything, but Minkyun's tears were the only thing he could focus on. The whimpering of words as he remembered certain scenes, the small laugh through stuttering whenever Seungjun tried to joke, it was so adorable and alluring. 

In an attempt to ease Minkyun again, Seungjun placed a soft kiss on the other's wet cheek, making them puff up as Minkyun smiled. The grin looked nice, so Seungjun gave him another and the smile turned into a giggle. Another kiss made Minkyun push his head down and pull the hem of his hoodie up, resulting in Seungjun kissing the other's forehead.

"Stop it," Minkyun chuckled.

Seungjun gave the other another peck. "Why? Is it making you shy?"

Minkyun buried his face against Seungjun's shoulder again, to hide.

Playfully, Seungjun nibbled Minkyun's ear, making him flinch and duck further down. 

"Since when do kisses make you shy?" Seungjun teased, “you were giving them to me minutes ago.”

Minkyun's breathing still stuttered slightly, even with his growing giddy attitude. "I don't know," he mumbled before teasing back with: "since when do sad movies make you hard?"

Seungjun froze at that jab. His mind began making leaps while thinking of an explanation, but couldn't come up with anything.

"It wasn't the movie," he tried but quickly realised that that suggested that there was at least _a_ reason.

Minkyun noticed the same. "What then?"

"N—nothing…"

"No, tell me," Minkyun said curiously and looked up at Seungjun. 

Being met with the red puffy eyes again and the still trembling lips while they formed around words, made Seungjun's mind stop for a second and spout, "You."

"...What?"

"What?"

"What did I do?" Minkyun rephrased, "all I did was cry," he said through a hitched giggle.

Seungjun wanted to sink into the floor when those worse left the beautiful lips. He felt his face heat up and wanted to hide somewhere, he really had admitted to getting turned-on by Minkyun just now.

The silence the other held, made Minkyun's laugh fade. "Was it because I was crying?" he asked carefully.

"...N—no… it—… you just looked...pretty," Seungjun tried instead.

Minkyun took another deep breath, the new information distracted his mind enough to give him some control over his oxygen intake again. "I'm pretty sure this is my _least_ handsome face."

"No. You're beautiful."

"Idiot," Minkyun muttered and snuggled against Seungjun again. "Do you want to, though?" he continued softly.

The words "yes" instantly pushed against the inside of Seungjun's mouth, but he bit them back and only got out: "it's fine."

"That's not the answer to my question…"

"Minkyun you're crying, why do you suggest sex?"

"You suggested it first," Minkyun sniffled while pressing a palm against Seungjun's erection.

"Kyunnie, don't," Seungjun warned kindly. He didn't want Minkyun to push himself and the teasing was making it hard to hold back.

"You don't want to?"

"You're crying."

"And you seem to like that," Minkyun gave back, "besides I'm over it."

"Are you?"

Minkyun pressed his lips together and hummed a lie, saying he was, but the memory of the reason he was crying, just brought new emotions with it. 

"It's alright, don't push yourself," Seungjun assured.

But Minkyun looked slightly ticked off and pressed his quivering lips against Seungjun's mouth, Seungjun kissed him back instantly. 

The other’s lips were tense, trembling and slightly salty from the tears that had dripped on them previously. Again, goosebumps sprung up over Seungjun's skin when he softly placed a hand on Minkyun's wet cheek.

“You seriously want to fuck me because I was crying?” Minkyun said, a bit amused.

“That’s not it,” Seungjun mumbled back, “I don’t like it when you cry, I want you to be happy.”

Minkyun still sniffled slightly. “Then why?”

“I don’t really know either. I don’t want you to cry, but you look and sound really pretty when you do…”

Minkyun gave the other a short smiley kiss. “At least someone thinks I’m pretty like this.”

Seungjun grew a similar grin and mirrored Minkyun’s previous action, connecting their lips softly. 

With gentle moves, Minkyun was laid on his back.

Seungjun had never really felt any urge to be the one on top, he normally loved how Minkyun would skillfully make a mess of him. But like this, it was different, Seungjun wanted to melt the other, comfort him. Minkyun didn’t seem to mind, he wrapped his arms over the other's shoulders to pull him into a deeper kiss. The chapped lips parted and the other's tongue met Seungjun's briefly. 

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Seungjun mumbled as he kissed a path along tear streaks, following one down the other's neck. 

"I am," Minkyun answered, "stop asking."

"I just don't want to push you."

"I'm not even sad anymore, it was just a movie."

“Still, you were crying,” Seungjun argued against the other’s skin.

“I am not anymore,” Minkyun gave back, but his voice broke slightly under the aftermath of his crying session and it made Seungjun giggle but he left the topic, noticing Minkyun was being too stubborn.

Seungjun kept all his touches soft as he carefully slipped his hands underneath the other’s hoodie. The gentleness felt like tickling to Minkyun and he began to chuckle.

“Junnie, stop it,” he breathed shyly.

“Why?” Seungjun teased and pinched the other’s side.

It made Minkyun jump and scold again. Taking some matters into his own hands, Minkyun sat up and took his hoodie off. Seungjun used the time to get out of his own shirt meanwhile. 

He stared at the other underneath him, bare chested and his face still stained with emotion, it was a sight to behold, a fantasy he had had so often. It looked even better in real life. 

"You look beautiful," he murmured, there was something freeing in finally being able to say that properly.

Minkyun grinned weirdly at the remark, not used to being complimented for this appearance.  
Soft kisses tapped down his skin, and Minkyun got nervous under the caressing.  
While marking the other's skin, Seungjun rested on an elbow and let a hand glide over Minkyun's ribs, along the curve of his waist and rested it on the band of the baggy sweatpants. 

He sat back to fully strip Minkyun of any remaining clothes. At least he was already fully hard, while that doesn't always say much, it eased Seungjun's mind a little. He brushed along the line on Minkyun's hip down to the base of his dick. 

"Are you alright with this?" Seungjun murmured while admiring the other's skin.

"I already said I'm fine."

"I'm more talking about… the position," Seungjun clarified, "have you ever done this before?"

Minkyun finally got what the other hinted at. "It's not the first time some _thing_ has gone in there, but it's the first time some _one_ will…"

"Are you okay with it, though?" 

"Yes, I am," Minkyun answered and stopped the conversation by pulling the other close and locking their lips.

Minkyun's voice was still a little weak and his lips were dry from the dehydration. Seungjun's want to care sprung up with it, feeling the other still show signs of his sadness. The small touches that tried to be determined, his arms that didn't want to leave the embrace, the eyes that still stood a bit watery—it all melted Seungjun.

Gentle fingers played over Minkyun's length while Seungjun kissed him. Minkyun's hold around the other was strong and when he parted from the kiss, he buried his head in the others neck, letting out heavy breaths.

Words of love formed on Seungjun's lips, but he knew to keep them in so he muttered a simple compliment instead. He softly pulled back and was let go. Reaching over to the wooden nightstand, he managed to find a half empty bottle of lube. Even though he was let go, Minkyun never lost contact, a hand was always placed somewhere on Seungjun's body; his chest, his hips, his arms—just any part that was in reach while Minkyun still needed the comforting knowledge there was someone with him. 

Seungjun curled his lips into an endeared smile and pressed them on Minkyun's cheek, down to his neck and let them tap further to kiss them over one of the soft buds on the broad chest.  
He disconnected for a second to spread lube on his fingers. Minkyun's hand went from Seungjun's arm to his head when he shuffled down. 

Seungjun lifted the other's legs carefully to create access to the gathering of muscle, which twitched when substance was spread on it before Seungjun cautiously teased a finger past. While playing with the hole, Seungjun kissed patterns on Minkyun's inner thigh, placing them down until Minkyun breathed in satisfaction when the gentle lips met his shaft. Seungjun licked his tongue up towards the other's tip and simultaneously stretched the other further by slipping a second finger in.  
Minkyun’s hand kept patting through the other’s hair while small groans left his lips. Everytime Seungjun pulled his fingers to the rim, he spread them slightly to tease the muscles open. He kept his hand moving and pushed himself up to admire Minkyun.

To Seungjun, he was always handsome, but he was just breathtaking, currently. Not just because of how puffy and red-stained the other’s face was, but just everything about him was beautiful: his toned chest, defined stomach, strong legs—tensed up as he had them lifted, the desperation for contact with every move Seungjun made and the soft groans filling the room while fingers moved inside him. Everything became a beautiful mix Seungjun was unfamiliar with but loved all the same. 

Minkyun's rim laxed enough for Seungjun to fit a third finger in and it made the other shut his eyes and cock his head back, clenching the sheet with one hand while tightening the grip of his other around Seungjun's arm.

It might seem weird to get shy towards someone when you’re knuckle deep inside them, but when Minkyun opened his eyes again to look at the other, Seungjun felt his cheek heat up and his breath leave him. There was something so different today, it felt so tender, and it made it harder for Seungjun to hide his feelings. Minkyun looked lovable and Seungjun wanted to tell him that.

His lips wanted to spout words again, so to humour himself this time as well, he just uttered a vague, “you look hot.” 

Finding his own words shameful, Seungjun dipped back down to work his lips over Minkyun’s dick.

“It’s...hn...fine already,” Minkyun breathed.

Seungjun ignored the other for a short few seconds longer before taking his fingers out. The defined legs rested on the bed again as Minkyun sat up to pull the other close. Seungjun responded to the hug by petting a hand over the other’s back, he wanted to reach over to the nightstand again, but Minkyun spoke up.

“Can we… do it without?” he asked softly.

“Are you sure?” Seungjun questioned.

“I haven’t been with anyone since doing this with you,” the other admitted, “and before that it was only one or two.”

“Same here—”

“Then, please?”

Seungjun gently wormed out of Minkyun’s arms and grabbed the bottle of lube instead before getting out of the rest of his clothes. 

“You’re really okay, right?” Seungjun wanted to confirm again, noticing Minkyun’s increasing clinginess.

“I am,” Minkyun answered instantly, “I want you to hurry up.”

A small chuckle answered the muttered words and Seungjun swiftly coated his dick and Minkyun’s entrance in more of the slippery substance.

Minkyun lifted his legs again for Seungjun to settle in between, he reached down to align the other’s dick, moving his hand from the length to Seungjun’s hip when the tip entered him.  
Seungjun pushed in slowly, seeing Minkyun’s eyes unfocus the further he was filled up. When halfway in, Seungjun pulled back before fully letting their hips meet. For a second Seungjun forgot what to do, it just felt too magical and unreal. Minkyun’s muscles clenched around him, the desperate arms found their place on Seungjun’s shoulders again and the dry lips kissed him wantingly. After his mind caught up with him again, he repositioned himself to stay steady and pulled his hips back, getting a moan out of Minkyun when he pushed back in. His thrusts stayed slow, matching the softness with his lips as he gently kissed the other’s neck.

Minkyun suddenly hugged him tightly, with his emotions already having been in chaos, the tears weren't far away, and they welled up again when Seungjun softly rocked his hips.

Seungjun moved to kiss Minkyun's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I am—" The end of Minkyun's sentence broke as his vocal cords stuttered.

He squeezed Seungjun closer, snuggling his nose against the other's shoulder. No matter how much this riled Seungjun up, he went to pull out, but two legs hooked themselves close around Seungjun's waist, two teary eyes met him again.

"Continue," Minkyun whimpered and took Seungjun into a kiss.

Without arguing, Seungjun complied with the request and resumed his movement. He brushed and kissed away the tears rolling from the corners of Minkyun’s eyes. He wasn’t outright crying, his breath kept relatively normal, only gasping under the pleasure. However, the beautiful aesthetic of puffy features returned. Seungjun shifted his weight further onto his knees to slightly pick up his pace. Luckily, the other’s watery eyes dried up again quickly, it was slightly reassuring to Seungjun. He connected their lips again and was taken back into the strong arms, their kiss became less and less delicate the heavier their breaths became. When Seungjun leaned back again, he hooked one of Minkyun’s legs to curl his back further. With the new angle, Seungjun pushed into the other’s prostate everytime, getting out groans from the pit of Minkyun’s stomach. 

Basking in this fantasy for so long made Seungjun’s mind grow fuzzy, living this dream he was so ashamed off, it being accepted and acted upon with was already a potential he had pushed away long ago. The fact that this was with Minkyun, was a cherry on top that made him feel high. Everything combined and the added anticipation rising in his lower stomach made him lose control of his body. He stared at the other’s face, taking in the beautiful mess of sadness and pleasure it had become, making Minkyun turn slightly shy. But the shame didn’t last long when Seungjun rested on a hand to wrap the other around Minkyun’s cock, stroking him down with the rhythm of his hips. The puffy eyes glazed over with the extra stimulation. 

More hitched breaths fell off the dry lips and Seungjun felt his hand stain and Minkyun tighten around him, the adrenaline rush his orgasm brought made his eyes roll back and his moans silenced.  
Seungjun let the other bask in the sensation before letting go and focusing on his own release. It didn't take long, one final look at the other was all he needed to get his own high. In his daze, he got pulled down into an uncoordinated kiss until he stopped his hips.

This all felt too good, too surreal. He wondered if it had even happened, but he decided not to question it and just bury his head into the other's shoulder. He just felt happy, he decided to just do nothing, fearing anything could ruin this moment. He only figured it would probably be best to at least let Minkyun relax, so he slipped out but Minkyun didn't let go of his shoulders. The other took a deep breath, concerning Seungjun a little, but the voice that spoke afterwards was tiny.

"I like you," it said.

With those words, Seungjun thought this moment really must be one of his many dreams or fantasies. 

Letting himself live in this dream, he answered, "I like you too."

"...really?"

"I do," Seungjun said in a whisper, kissing the other's neck, as he was still not allowed to move back up to meet Minkyun's eyes.

The other's voice was nervous. "In what way?"

"Probably the same way you do."

Minkyun finally relaxed his arms and Seungjun moved up to hover closely above the other's face, letting their noses brush past each other.

Minkyun angled his head slightly before closing their distance, kissing Seungjun as if it was the first time doing so. 

“You really like me?” Minkyun asked again, “You actually _like like_ me?”

“What? Like like?”

“Do you… just… I don’t know… are we more than friends?” Minkyun tried, avoiding saying it outright.

“I feel we were already not ‘regular friends’,” Seungjun joked, “but I was indeed referring to the ‘like’ that makes me your boyfriend if you like me back.”

Minkyun’s ears had already grown a deep cherry shade, but the colour spread to his cheeks with the other’s cooing. “Ah.. that’s… alright, then,” he stumbled.

Seungjun arched an eyebrow as he pushed himself up to get off. “‘Alright’?”

“I mean.. Good. Great,” Minkyun grinned goofily.

Seungjun extended a hand when he stepped off the bed. “Come,” he gestured and Minkyun accepted the invitation.

After making their way to the bathroom, Minkyun started, “you actually like me?” he questioned _again._

“Yes, I do.” Seungjun opened the bathroom door but turned around after, looking Minkyun dead in the eyes. “I like you,” he said and continued his walk into the bathroom.

Minkyun followed him. “Why did you never say?”

“You didn’t either.”

“I did just now.”

Seungjun sighed as he turned the shower on, keeping his hand under it until the water turned warm. “Fair, I don’t know why I never said anything,” he stepped under the rushing water, pulling Minkyun alongside him, who instantly went to clean away the fluids on and in him while Seungjun continued, “I mean, if you didn’t like me back it would make our little arrangement really awkward,” he smiled.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Minkyun hummed back, closing his eyes while rinsing his hair.

“You didn’t think of that?”

“Not really, I was just too nervous mostly.”

"Well, at least you said so." Seungjun rested his body against Minkyun's. "I'm happy you did."

The cosy chest shook softly when Minkyun chuckled. 

"What made you suddenly say it, though?" Seungjun wondered, grabbing shampoo and washing it through his hair. 

"I don't know, it just felt right, I wasn't thinking too much to be fair." Minkyun mimicked Seungjun's actions, already knowing he was allowed to use the bottles displayed here. "Today was odd in general."

"A little," Seungjun laughed.

"It was a lot of… new things today," Minkyun remarked, yawning when a slight tiredness fell over him as he got the bubbles off his hair.

"New?" Seungjun wondered but answered his own question, "yeah, it was the first time for you to bottom."

"That wasn't the most 'new' thing," Minkyun hummed and it rewarded him with a soft fist against his side. 

"It's fine," Minkyun assured the other's worried expression, "I'm just teasing you." He gave Seungjun a kiss on the forehead and pulled him back into the shower stream, standing underneath the heat while his heart raced. 

"Let's get out, I want to go to bed," Seungjun mumbled against the other's skin, "I'm tired."

"Sure," Minkyun hummed back giving Seungjun another kiss, "but dry off first."

**Author's Note:**

> HeyHoi, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this :D
> 
> I was feeling soft :']
> 
> Have a nice day~~~


End file.
